


That Escalated (Elevated) Quickly

by kwsm727



Category: National Football League RPF
Genre: F/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 11:57:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12409887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kwsm727/pseuds/kwsm727
Summary: You and Travis in the elevator after the ESPY's.





	That Escalated (Elevated) Quickly

**Author's Note:**

> (You’re probably thinking wtf is this, well I tried #yikes #i #should #just #stop. Also sorry I just can’t write smut because I have 0/100000 experience and I know it would be the most cringiest thing anyone has ever read, so I made it fun instead :) )

I was in the elevator about to go up to my floor when someone stuck their hand in the door and walked inside. It was Travis Kelce, the tight end for the Kansas City Chiefs. 

“Hey you going up?”, he asks,  
“Yea I’m going to 8 how about you?”,  
“Ok great me too.” 

I lean against the back of the elevator expecting it to be silent on the way up when he says, “Hey I’m Travis Kelce by the way, and you must be Y/N, you know you’re my favorite player on your team,” finishing his statement with a wink and a charming smile. 

We were both leaving the ESPY’s (ESPN sports awards show) and he had won an award for Offensive Player of the Year. 

“Why thank you Travis, and congrats on the award tonight, but sorry… I kind of like Kareem better, I mean he’s super fast and he’s cute so..” I reply smirking at his reaction because I chose his teammate over him. 

“Wow, I don’t think I ever got turned down before especially over Kareem. And I just won an award!!” He exclaims pouting and crossing his arms over his chest. 

I laugh and softly smile at him, “Don’t you have a girlfriend Mr. Kelce?” (And I know the answer is yes because I follow him on Instagram.) 

“Well, she’s not here right now. Also…we are kind of on a break right now because we got into an argument before I flew out here” He says. 

“Ohhh a Ross and Rachel type thing? I guess that makes me the girl at the bar then, huh?” I say laughing because there is no way in hell I’m about to hook up with him. 

He stares blankly at me for a second before bursting out into laughter while clutching his chest. The elevator stops on the 8th floor and opens. I begin to make my way out the doors when he grabs my arm and spins me around. “Wait,” he says before kissing me. 

I was taken aback at first but then I closed my eyes and brought my hands up to the side of his face and pulled him further into the kiss. He smirked and then I pulled away. “Nooooo,” he whines, “come backkkkk”. 

“Goodnight Travis,” I say and bite my lip walking away. He groans and follows me out the elevator. Sadly our rooms are not next door to each other or across the hall but his is on the other end of our floor. 

After putting my key in the slot and before I can pull down the handle he says, “I will have you, you know that.” Then he blows me a kiss and I laugh, “Shut up and go to bed. And go makeup with your girlfriend!” 

I step into my room and shut my door and I can hear him laughing as he walks down the hall.


End file.
